narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shini Seijō
At the age of ten his father Mangekyō Sharingan was implanted into him so as soon as he awoken his own he’d have instant access to the EMS. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. He generalize the Katon army that specializes in Fire Release. After stealing Yama Byakugan he instantly grasped how to use it with his Sharingan showing intelligence and quick learning. Personality Shini is basically an overgrown spoiled child. He was grown to get everything he wants. He has a horrible attitude and will go on a rampage if somebody says no. He isn’t kind often looking for Chaos and destruction. That behavior grew stayed with him. When he’s with people he acts exactly the same often using people that’s weaker than him as a shield. He is addicted to Fire Release saying it’s the most powerful of them all. And only fight people who has that Nature Chakra. Appearance He standing at 6 foot exactly has black hair and a red hair on the right side. He is white with a pointed chin. Shini often uses armored but underneath he’s modestly built. Being trained since birth. He always looked down on people cause of his height. He wears a gray what seems like a medieval armor with no head piece. He has in the middle of his chest he has a fire gem that amplify his power. Chakra Yama stating that Shini chakra is burning with hatred. As being a Clan Member he has a massive Chakra Reserves. But not that good Chakra Control. He uses Fire chakra with all his Jutsu despising other Nature chakra He often relays on Genjutsu and Ninjutsu on every thing. Ninjutsu Shini ninjutsu is quite strong. Being the Seijō clan he has a high amount of chakra reserves. Shini chakra is hot. Not just hot like fire but he has hot chakra which he can expel and it even burns the molecules around him. When he add Fire Release to his already steaming hot Chakra it become a heat similar to Scorch Release or Lava Release Taijutsu His Taijutsu is moderate without his Sharingan. He often likes to get up close killing them and looking them dead in the face. He can handle multiple enemies at once with his strength. Genjutsu With his Sharingan he always relay on using it in his fights often underestimating the opponent. Kenjutsu With his Scythe he slices up his opponents. He is extremely proficient with this and even came with a few justu with this. He rarely uses it cause he sees easy opening when he swings. Dōjutsu *His Sharingan allows him to use Blaze Release. *His Susanoo is a Dark blue Susanoo plenty like Indra Susanoo. He has an old fashioned sword with it and he could still use it with one Sharingan. *After he stole Yama Byakugan he instantly comprehend how to use it to absolute efficiency. *His Sharingan is different from others. He can read people movement just by the though Intelligences Even though he may not look like it he has a very high intelligence often thinking 7 steps ahead. He instantly grasped how to use Yama Byakugan after Yama destroyed one of his own with his Sharingan. He can read people movements by there thoughts and easily evade them. Trivia Shini Seijō is in the same Universe as Yama Ōtsutsuki.